The present invention is directed to torch-cutting of slabs. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the cutting of slabs wherein the formation of dross along the cut edges and underside of the slabs is prevented during the cutting operation.
Conventionally, metallic slabs and the like are cut by using a suitable device, such as a flame torch. However, during the cutting operation, dross is formed along the cutting edge of the slabs and on the underside thereof. (Dross may be defined as the burner splash and metal removed from the burn that adheres to the bottom edge of the slab.) This leads to the slab pieces that are not neat and therefore less desirable. Therefore, it becomes necessary to remove dross from slab pieces subsequent to the cutting operation. In the industry, this is achieved by impact-breaking or shearing the dross formed on the slab pieces. Examples of the conventional devices and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,817 and 4,610,586.
The conventional methods and devices, however, are directed to dross removal subsequent to the cutting operation, which requires subjecting the cut pieces to a new set of treatment and significantly raises the manufacturing costs of cutting slabs. Thus, it is desirable that the dross be removed before the slab is rolled-off the casting machine, if defect-free and economically made pieces are desired.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a device and method by which the formation of dross on the underside of the cut pieces is prevented during the cutting operation.